


help you out

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Highschool AU, Kira plays Lacrosse, Malia and Allison are sisters, Malia needs help in math, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah, who’s that?”</p>
<p> A girl runs across the lacrosse field, a tiny blur of red amidst a sea of green, wielding her lacrosse stick like it’s a sword and she’s charging into battle. An opposing team member tries to block her and knock her out, but she swiftly and effortlessly slides past them, hurling her lacrosse stick forward and making the ball shoot towards the goal, hitting the net before the goalie even realizes it.</p>
<p>And Malia thinks that she might have just fell in love a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help you out

**Author's Note:**

> [nevergooutofstiles](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com) asked: kiralia hs au please?

“Woah, who’s that?”  
  
 A girl runs across the lacrosse field, a tiny blur of red amidst a sea of green, wielding her lacrosse stick like it’s a sword and she’s charging into battle. An opposing team member tries to block her and knock her out, but she swiftly and effortlessly slides past them, hurling her lacrosse stick forward and making the ball shoot towards the goal, hitting the net before the goalie even realizes it.

And Malia thinks that she might have just fell in love a little.

Her team erupts into cheers as they crowd around her and the girl finally takes off her helmet, revealing long black hair tied into two pigtails and a bright smile that reaches her twinkling dark eyes.

“That’s Kira. She’s in our math class, remember?” Allison tells her, but then shakes her head, brunette locks spilling across her shoulders. “I can’t believe I seriously just said that to the same girl who’s skipped math class so many times that Ms. Bishop doesn’t even bother to say your name during attendance anymore.”

Malia elbows her in the ribs. “Shut up.” She ends up watching the rest of the game with interest, leaning forward from her seat on the bleachers and standing up and cheering when Kira makes two more goals. Their school still ends up losing four to three though, but that doesn’t falter Malia’s smile when she and Allison leave the stadium after the game.

And on the ride back home, the brunette doesn’t stop teasing her about it.

 

&.

 

If there’s anything Malia hates more than mornings, the word ‘panties’, and Allison’s fuckboy ex-boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, it’s math class.

But on Thursday, Malia wakes up early, puts on a pair of lace black panties that Allison bought her under her favorite pair of jeans—all her other underwear is in the hamper—and goes to math class. (She also insults Stiles and his stupid jeep when she sees him in the parking lot). When she ends up power walking into class so she’s not late, half of the students are surprised to see her, including Allison, while the other half’s confused, probably because they forgot that she’s a part of the class in the first place.

And it’s just her luck when she sees that the only seat available is the one right next to Kira Yukimura. The bell rings for class to start and Malia makes her way down the aisle, passing by Allison who mouths,  _what the hell are you doing here?_

She ignores her sister and slides into the empty seat, slouching and momentarily catching Kira’s attention, making her look up at her and smile shyly before looking back down at her textbook. It makes Malia smile, thinking that maybe coming to class wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

But then class actually starts and Ms. Bishop starts going over factoring and square roots, and Malia feels like crashing and burning into her desk. That, or throwing her textbook out the window along with herself. After Ms. Bishop goes over the lesson, which Malia didn’t understand any bit of, she passes out a worksheet for the class to work on that’s due tomorrow while also adding that you can work with a partner if you want.

Malia instantly thinks of getting up and going to Allison but she sees the brunette move her desk over to the strawberry blonde sitting next to her, who she can only guess to be Lydia Martin, the girl that Ally’s been gushing over the past few weeks. Malia lets it slide, deciding better than to be the third wheel between the two girls.

“Um, do you need help?”

The voice surprises her for a second before she’s whipping her head around, seeing Kira staring right at her. Kira asked her if she needs help.  _Oh my god._

“Uh, yeah, I do actually,” she manages to muster out sheepishly. “Do you get how to do this?”

Kira nods and it’s just the cutest thing ever. “Yeah, how about we work together and I can show you how to do it?”

“That sounds good.” She watches as Kira scoots her desk so close to hers that they’re nearly occupying the same space. She also feels her heart start to pick up as the other girl leans even closer, writing on her worksheet and showing her how to do the first problem.

Malia tries her best to listen carefully to Kira’s explanation but she keeps getting distracted by her sweet voice that’s soothing at the same time, or the way their knees keep bumping under the table, or the fact that Kira literally smells like vanilla and Malia doesn’t think she can ever get tired of that scent. But eventually, as Kira goes over a few more problems, Malia surprisingly starts to get it and gets the fifth problem right all by herself.

“See! You got it,” Kira exclaims happily, her hand gently squeezing her shoulder and making a wave of warmth flood through her body.

When she turns to meet her gaze, Malia notices how close their faces are and Kira does too, a blush starting to burn her cheeks. It makes Malia bite back a smile at the sight of it. “You’re a pretty good lacrosse player, by the way.”

Kira’s mouth forms a tiny ‘o’ and her eyes go wide in surprise. “You go to the games?”

Malia shrugs. “Sometimes. Why? Should I not?”

“No, it’s just—our team really sucks. We haven’t won a game since last season,” she says sheepishly.

That just makes Malia grin. “Who says I go to watch for the team?”  _I go to watch for you_ , she wants to add, but she doesn’t have to because by the way Kira blushes harder, she’s sure she gets exactly what she means.

“Do you um, need a tutor?” she suddenly asks nervous, “because I wouldn’t mind tutoring you, you know, if that’s okay with you.”

Malia smiles wider and nods, “yeah. I’d really like that.”

They make arrangements to meet up at Malia’s house Saturday night, even though she warns Kira that her father’s a weapons dealer and that her sister’s ex-boyfriend was terrified of him, to which Kira just laughs and says, “don’t worry about it. My mom knows how to use a katana, so guns don’t really seem that scary.”

Malia thinks of it as a win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
